Dragon master adventures
by Iblis jr
Summary: this story tells the tale of a trainer striving to be a dragon master like his father.
1. Chapter 1

prologue

A young boy stood in front of his small house while before him stood a tall man with long black hair and bangs that covered his right eye. the man wore a black vest with long sleeves and a pair of torn baggy pants he wore a belt around his waist and had a back pack thrown over his shoulder next to the man stood a tall blue dragon type Pokemon known as Garchomp.

"do you you really have to leave so soon?" the boy asked. the man chuckled.

"son, like me you have a calling with Dragon type Pokemon, one day you will be a very powerful dragon master, and when that day comes we will meet again" with that the man vanished into the sunset on the back of his Garchomp.

_6 years later _

A boy with spiky black hair wearing a red long sleeve collared jacket with black trimmings and black jeans stepped out of the Pokemon center of Black Thorn city. His name was Ryu, he was a trainer that was born in Blackthorn city and has trained to become a dragon master like his father and grandfather before him. A women with blue hair met I'm in front of the Pokemon center "well you ready?" she asked. Her name was Clair she is the gym leader of blackthorn city. The two shared a serious silent stare then she walked over and hugged him.

"take care of yourself okay?" The teen hugged her back and nodded.

"of course" they pulled apart and the boy pulled a poke ball from his belt and let out a large dragon like Pokemon with blue scales and a white under belly and red wings.

"alright Sky, we're heading out for Unova" the Salamence known as Sky roared in agreement. Waving goodbye Ryu hopped onto the large dragon and took to the sky.

Sky and Ryu made several stops to rest before finally arriving at Nuvema town. He recalled Sky into her poke ball and headed to the Pokemon center.

A boy with short brown hair wearing a white coat and a baseball cap sat up from his nap as his pichu hopped on top of him and cued.

"hey Pichu, whats up?" the small mouse hopped down from the couch in the Pokemon center lobby and pointed to a boy with black spiky hair standing at the desk talking to nurse joy.

Ryu received his Unova league badge holder and trainer card. He thanked nurse joy and left the boy stood up and walked over to nurse joy with pichu on his shoulder.

"hey nurse joy who was that?" he asked.

"oh, good morning Chris, that was Ryu, he's a trainer from johto that's come to join the Unova league"

"wow from johto, that's a pretty long way" Chris' C-gear rang when his alarm went off. When he saw the clock he freaked.

"oh man i'm gonna be late!" he waved goodbye to nurse joy and ran out of the center.

Ryu strolled up to the poke lab of professor Juniper and walked in. He looked around to see a woman with brown hair fashioned nicely in a white lab coat.

"you must be Professor Juniper?" he asked. The woman turned around and smiled.

"and you must be Ryu your cousin called ahead to tell me your coming, it nice to meet you"

"you to, so, do you hand out the trainer starters for Unova?"

"yes, right this way" Ryu followed her to a table where three small Pokemon sat, each the color of their respective types.

"first we have Snivy the Grass type, then, Tepig the fire type and Oshowatt the water type"

Ryu cupped his chin and studied the three until he came to a decision.

"i pick Snivy" the green snake Pokemon stood up and crossed its arms proudly. Ryu chuckled and held out his fist.

"name's Ryu, i hope we can be good friends" Snivy studied the gesture and grinned before bumping fists with its new trainer.

"now, will you like to give Snivy a nickname?" Juniper asked.

"how does Hebi sound?" Snivy nodded in approval.

"and now here is your pokedex, it will update automatically when you meet a new Pokemon and here is your C-gear, with this you can call people who's numbers have been registered in it and take with them, my number is already inside so call me if you need anything"

"thank you very much ma'am, now lets get going Hebi" Ryu took Hebi's poke ball as she hopped onto his shoulder and he ran out of the lab.

Ryu headed off to Straiton city for the first badge when he heard the bushes rustle, he stood staring along side Hebi who was still on his shoulder. Suddenly a small Pokemon with a large red V on it's head and a white body appeared from the bush, and it was severely injured. Ryu ran over to the injured pokemon.

"it's injured, who did this to you?!" Ryu picked up the small pokemon and cradled it in his arms.

"that would be us" Ryu jumped away from the bushes as a night shade attack struck where he was standing. Ryu looked up at two people who wore black clothing with a strange symbol on them.

"team Plasma, i presume"

"look, we're famous, so if you don't mind kid we'll be taking that pokemon now" Ryu looked at the injured pokemon and growled.

"not a chance..." Ryu looked up at the two with hate in his eyes.

"whats that!?" one of them said as his pokemon a weird ghost type it seemed with red eyes and a yellow mask on the lower half of its body.

"i said go to hell, no trainer in their right mind would injure a pokemon this badly on purpose!" Ryu reached for a pokeball on his belt an clenched it tightly in his hand.

"now leave before things get ugly!" he warned.

"i've had enough, Chandelure use will-o-wisp!"

"Yamask use Night shade!" both attacks were fired and hit dead on.

Chris watched from the bushes as the teen from earlier was attacked. He reached for a pokeball on his waist until he saw a large figure in the smoke of the explosion the blast's caused. The smoke cleared to reveal Ryu was unscathed and before him was a large Dragon type Pokemon known as Garchomp, but its color was different the normal.

"what the, he's a beginning trainer, how does he have such highly evolved pokemon with him?!" one of grunts asked.

"no, i'm not a beginner, i'm the league champion of johto, hoenn and sinnoh" and on that note the two grunts grew scared. The Garchomp growled at the grunts as he took two steps forward and roared. the two grunts screamed like little girls, recalled their pokemon and fled.

"lets get this little guy to the pokemon center in the next town" Ryu hopped onto Garchomp's back, and hurried to Accumula town.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ryu and Eevee

Ryu finally arrived at the Accumule Pokemon center and dropped off the small Pokemon. He stood outside the operation room looking at the sleeping Pokemon in the healing chamber.

"Are you it's trainer?" Ryu turned to see Nurse Joy walking up to him.

"no, it was attacked by a group of thugs called team Plasma and i saved it"

"i see" Nurse Joy turned to look at Victini "Team Plasma was defeated over a year ago by a young trainer just a little younger then you, but that was for the second time, i feared that we wouldn't see the last of them, by the way are you a new trainer?" Nurse Joy turned to the spiky haired teen.

"sorta, i'm just starting fresh in Unova, but i brought two of my veteran Pokemon with me"

"may i see them?" she asked. Ryu nodded and pulled out two poke balls from his belt and called the Pokemon out. One was a large alternate colored Garchomp and the other a Salamence.

"wow, a Garchomp and a Salamence, I've never seen either of them nor their evolution's here in Unova" she walked up to both and patted their heads gently, even reaching up to Garchomp's. Which the two responded happily to.

"i can tell you raised them with a lot of love and care"

"yeah, I've had Gauche here since he was an egg and Sky I met in the Hoenn region when she was still a Bagon"

"and you nick name them?" she asked.

"yeah, I've nick named all of my Pokemon since i was a kid, it's so we can grow closer and it lets them know that their special to me, is that weird?" Nurse Joy shook her head.

"no not at all, its beautiful in fact, I'm glad you told me, it's nice to know how close a trainer is to his Pokemon, especially i my line of work and i'm happy you saved Victini"

"Victini?" Ryu asked.

"yes, Victini is a legendary Pokemon that is said to bring Victory to how ever it's with"

"it's a kinda good luck charm, that's pretty cool" Ryu turned to look at the small Pokemon joined by his partners. A small cue was heard from Ryu's back-pack, he and Nurse Joy looked inside to see the sleeping Snivy named Hebi inside.

"and i got this little guy from the Prof."

"he's cute" she cued.

"anyways, whats gonna happen to Victini?" he asked. Nurse joy looked sadly at the victory Pokemon.

"it'll probably be returned to his him on liberty island"

"who's gonna take it?"

"i'll call the Pokemon rangers to pick him up, i'd do it myself but i can't abandon the center"

"i see, well i'll be heading off then" Ryu returned his dragons to their poke balls and put them away.

"where are you headed?"

"Straiton city to earn my first Gym badge"

"oh yes, i forget that the triplet battle brothers returned to being gym leaders to trainers who start in nuvema town"

"yeah, well so long Nurse Joy, have a nice day" Ryu called as he waved off leaving the center with Hebi poking it's head out of his bag.

Ryu walked into the poke mart and bought some necessary items. Ryu left Accumule town and followed route 3 to Straiton city. all the while thinking about Victini "what was it doing all the way out here?" Victini lived on a small island off the coast of Virbank city.

Chris sat against a tree watching his tepig and Pichu chow down "man, i wonder where that guy from before is" As if on Que Ryu came over the hill and caught sight of Chris.

"speak of the devil, s'up"

"who are you?" Ryu asked as Hebi hopped of his shoulder and ran over to Chris's Pokemon.

"i'm Chris, i saw you back at Nuvema town's Pokemon center, your Ryu right?"

"yeah, i just started here in Unova today"

"how many badges do you have?"

"none so far, i'm on my way to Straiton city to get my first"

"cool, mind if i travel with you, i'm passing through there anyway"

"sure, i'd like the company anyway"

After sitting down to rest the two and their Pokemon headed off to the next city.

_In Accumule town..._

Two people where the Pokemon ranger outfit walked into the Pokemon center. Nurse joy walked up to them and smiled "you must be the Pokemon rangers, thank goodness, Victini has healed nicely so please be gentle in returning it to Liberty Garden"

"of course Nurse Joy" one of them said happily. Nurse Joy walked into the pokemon's room and brought them the sleeping Victini. They thanked the nurse a left before she good see the sneers on their faces.

Ryu and Chris finally arrived at Straiton city and walked into the pokemon center where they were stopped by a girl with brown hair pulled into two buns on the side of her head "are you two Pokemon Trainers!?" She asked loudly.

"yes" Ryu answered.

"good, come with me" She grabbed the two boys and dragged them out of the Pokemon center to a large apartment building nearby. She brought the two inside and called out.

"Fennel i found two Pokemon Trainers to help!" A girl with long black hair wearing a flower in it and a lab coat poked her head out of a room.

"Amanita, you did'nt drag them here from the Pokemon Center did you?" she asked suspiciously. amanita blushed nervously and looked away.

"maybe..." she mumbled. Fennel sighed and looked at the two boys.

"sorry about her, she can be very assertive some... Most of the time"

"it's okay, by the way, i'm Ryu and this is Chris"

"s'up"

"hi, i'm Fennel and this little trouble maker is Amanita"

"so what is she talking about?" Suddenly an explosion erupted from the room Fennel came out of. Everyone ran in to see an Eevee battling with a Watchog.

"Eevee stop!" Fennel called before Eevee lunged at Watchog as it's tail lit up.

"what move is that?" Chris asked. Eevee slammed it's tail into Watchog sending it into a wall.

"that was Dragon tail..." Ryu said. Fennel pulled out a Poke ball and returned the rowdy eevee.

"how does an Eevee know dragon tail!?" Chris asked.

"you see a man cam e to us some time ago and left this Eevee here, he said a trainer would come and claim it but no one that has come through has yet to do so"

"what did the man look like?" Ryu asked.

"he had long black hair with his bangs covering his eye"

"call Eevee out please" Ryu asked. Fennel nodded confusedly and call it back out. Eevee shook it's body as if it was drying off and glared the the group before it.

"so your dad's Eevee huh?" Ryu walked over and knelt down infront of it. Eevee took a step back and studied him.

"it's alright, i'm not gonna hurt you" Ryu reached into his back pack as Hebi jumped off his shoulder and pulled out a photo. He showed the picture to Eevee.

"you see Draco's my dad, see" the picture was of him holding Gauche's egg with his dad and his Garchomp standing behined him. Eevee looked from the picture to the teen.

"you see i'm looking for him, do you wanna help me out?" Eevee's ears picked up at the question.

"we can find him together if you want" Eevee smiled and hopped into Ryu's arm's. Fennel and Amanita smiled at the two.

Three days later...

Ryu had won his gym battle and headed off with Chris to the next town. They were walking along route 3 with their pokemon Hebi, Eevee, and Pichu sitting on their shoulders when an explosion erupted through the forest. They made their way over to see a girl with long white hair wearing a short sleeve black jacket and silver shorts. She had with her a Samurott doing battle with a Bisharp and a Tyranitar. And by the looks of it, she was losing, Ryu jumped into action when he caught sight of two other people who he presumed to be the other Pokemon's trainers and Victini... In a cage. Ryu ran up next to the girl and threw a poke ball "go Gauche!" Garchomp emerged from the ball and roared.

"who are you?" the girl asked.

"a friend... Gauche take down Bisharp with Sand Tomb!" Garchomp roared summoning a spiral of sand that surrounded his opponent.

"Bisharp break through with Night Slash!" Bisharp's claws shown a black and purple aura before swinging them and cutting through the attack only to be struck by Gauche's Dragon Rush. although the dragon type move didn't do as much damage as he should have, it pushed Bisharp into Tyranitar along Gauche to hit them both with it's mighty Earthquake attack, and with a might roar and violent tremor the two were down. Ryu and Gauche both turned to look and the other trainers with nothing but pure rage in their eyes.


End file.
